The present invention relates to a method of making a game racket frame, and more particularly to a method of making a game racket frame of plastic compound material, which is made up of a thermoplastic plastic as a base material and a long fiber material as a reinforcing material.
In order to make a lightweight and strong ball racket frame of plastic compound material, the outer shell of such racket frame is generally made from a plurality of stacked and intertwined long fiber fabric sheets preimpregnated in epoxy resin. However, such method as described above is defective in that the cured epoxy resin can not be recycled easily, and that the viscosity of the epoxy resin used to preimpregnate the fabric sheets must be reduced by dilution by means of a volatile diluent, which is toxic and hazardous to the health of workers. In addition, the releasing paper used in wrapping the long fiber bundles becomes a cost factor of making a ball racket frame as well as a source of waste responsible for environmental pollution.